Kanda, I'm Sorry
by The Name Is Greed
Summary: Second parter to my 'Kanda-kun' story. Alternate ending to my lovely Bro's. Song: Empty by Click Five
1. Didn't think I'd miss her

**A/N: This... I just had to make... I guess. ( Original alter ending by the Bro here ; .net/s/7805086/1/Someone_like_you ) But you know. I had to give my own ending to this. WHO KNOWS MAY BE THREE PARTER! **

* * *

><p>Tried to take a picture<p>

Of love

Didn't think I'd miss her

* * *

><p>Lucy LeBeau.<p>

Of all the times he'd tried to get her out of his head, she would just pop right back in it. Her smile she always flashed when he glared at her, her shining bright-sky blue eyes, and her laughs. It would always come back to him. He didn't hate it, but it always pained him.

Maybe if he wasn't reckless on that mission, she would still be with him. She would still act like an idiot in front of him, and she would still talk to him. But now he rarely even sees her.

But he's the formidable Kanda Yu; he shouldn't care about some _stupid_ finder. He was an exorcist! He doesn't care about anyone other than himself.

He was wrong…

He loved her.

* * *

><p>That much<p>

I want to fill this new frame

But its empty


	2. I think

Tried to write a letter

In ink

Its been getting better

* * *

><p>What could he do? There was nothing he really <em>could<em> do about it. He lost Alma, now he lost her. She just stopped going to his room and waking him up in the morning, saying they had a mission.

What was he supposed to do, he didn't want to lose her to the point he would stop thinking about her. But he was glad to see she was happy with her friends, but what made him angry was that she was on missions with the Stupid Rabbit. He was hitting on her. Kanda Yu, did not like that one bit.

**_I think _**he wanted them separated, but his cool tough and Kanda Yu appearance couldn't or _shouldn't_ be wasted on some finder.

That was his error.

* * *

><p>I got a piece of paper<p>

But its empty

Its empty

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: the I Think is a lyric. Just wanted to fit it somewhere. :D) **


	3. We're empty

Maybe we're trying

Trying too hard

Maybe we're torn apart

* * *

><p>Knock, Knock.<p>

_"Come on Kanda-kun! We have a mission!" _He heard her sweet voice.

He then opened his door, to be greeted by nothing. This always happened. He would hear a knock; remember one of his memories of the same girl who he lost; then opening the door to nothing. It would break his heart each time it happened. But what was he supposed to do about it?

He just decided to go sit back down.

There was another knock, at the door. He quickly rushed over to the door and opened it.

There she stood, blond hair sitting on her shoulders, her light blue eyes and her small frame.

She stood with a shocked face.

Kanda tried to stand there with his usual no-expression.

"I didn't think you would open the door this fast…"

So he wasn't hearing things.

She was knocking on his door all those time but had the chance to run away.

* * *

><p>Maybe the timing<p>

Is beating our hearts

We're empty


	4. These sheets

And I've even wondered

If we

Should be getting under

* * *

><p>He remembered the time from back then.<p>

Lucy was laying on the bed fast asleep, it was the mission to Italy.

**_These sheets_**.

Kanda placed the sheet he found over her, shivering body. Just as he done that she grabbed his arm in her sleep and pulled him onto the bed. Pulling him under the same sheets, she cuddled close to him.

But now.

Its empty.

* * *

><p>We could lie in this bed<p>

But its empty

Its empty

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: DON"T MIND THIS ONE. /stabbed)**


	5. Is beating our hearts

Maybe we're trying

Trying too hard

Maybe we're torn apart

Maybe the timing

Is beating our hearts

We're empty

* * *

><p>She didn't have the chance to run away from him this time, so he had to do something to stop her.<p>

"Kanda… I…" She started.

She just couldn't put the words into a sentence yet. He pulled her into his room and closed the door. She was stuck there now, no turning back.

"Kanda I…"

"Shut up"

She looked at him. He was acting normal as could be she wanted to smile. But she was reminded of what happened.

"Kanda I… I'm…"

"Shut up"

"I'm!"

"Shut"

"Sorry!"

"UP"

"I'm Sor-" she was cut off by Kanda kissing her.

**_Oh oh_**

**_Oh oh_**

**_Oooooh_**

**_Oh oh_**

**_Oh oh_**

The tears went down her face, as he pulled her deeper into the kiss.

He didn't want to stop, but the cursed breathing took its toll. He pulled back. He noticed her tears.

It did ting on his broken heart, seeing her like this.

But he understood why.

She didn't love him anymore, that's why she was crying. Had to be.

"Kanda… I…" she started.

"Save it and leave" He said.

"Kanda…"

"I said, Leave!"

"I LOVE YOU KANDA! So I'm not going to!" She shouted at him.

That was the first time she broke his perfect emotionless face. His emotionless face was full of shock.

Did he hear the words out of her mouth that he wanted to hear for so long?

"Say that again…"

"Say what?"

"Say it again!"

"I… Love you Kanda?"

His now broken heart was fixed and repaired; he didn't need to worry about losing her after all. There was no way he would let her go that easy again.

* * *

><p>Maybe we're trying<p>

Trying too hard

Maybe we're torn apart

Maybe the timing

Is beating our hearts

We're empty

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Great idea to post on Valentine's Day. Bro, I LOVE YOU :StraightFace:... You know, I would love a Valentine ;~; no body has been mine.) **


End file.
